The Spy Who Loved Me
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Harry immediately grinned and looked at Hermione suggestively, “Feel like ‘keeping the British end up’ Hermione?” that's the summary! Please read and review! Dedicated to Cocoa Cow!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: So, this is dedicated to the wonderful Cocoa Cow who correctly guessed that Mary J. Blige sang 'Aint Really Love'. I hope you like it hun! Anyway… Harry and Hermione are… in a house with a tennis court for some reason… lol let's say, for a holiday. Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

**The Spy Who Loved Me**

Hermione glanced up at the other end of the court and then back down at the ball in her hand. She frowned, and then tossed the ball up, swinging her racket up behind her, down her back, and then up high to smash the ball across to the other side of the net. Harry grunted as he missed it by a full metre and pouted.

"No fair!" he called over to her.

She grinned at him, "Is being beaten by a girl too much for your ego Harry?"

"You're not beating me, you're slaughtering me," he said, crossing his arms grumpily.

"Harry, the score is only three-one."

"You're up two sets."

She smiled apologetically and began to walk up the court towards him. "Do you want to stop then?" she asked as she leant on the net, smirking at him.

He poked his tongue out at her and said, "Harry Potter does not quit. Back up there you go Mione. I'll give you a good run for your money."

Hermione grinned, "Do you want to make this interesting then?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, approaching the net.

"A wager," she said, glancing down at her tennis racket and then back up at him.

Harry grinned cheekily and stood right in front of her, their faces an inch away from each other. "How much would you be willing to bet?"

Hermione smirked and stared straight at his beautiful green eyes, "If I win you have to… spend the night with me watching old movies."

"Alright, and if I win I'm taking you out for a night ride on my broomstick," he said, glancing up at the starry night sky.

She held her hand up and he took it and they shook hands. "We'll start from the beginning then," she said, turning her back on him and walking back up to the base line.

Harry smirked, watching her hips sway, before turning around and walking back to the back of the court.

* * *

"Rematch?" Harry asked, dropping his tennis raquette and holding his hands up in defeat.

Hermione grinned cheekily and shook her head, "No way Harry. We made a bet and you must keep your end up of the bargain."

He pouted and crossed his arms grumpily again, "Why did you have to beat me?"

"Because I'm terribly over-competitive," she replied, smiling as she made her way up to him.

"Meanie," he muttered, still pouting at her.

She laughed and jogged up to him. "Come on Harry," she said, reaching him and sliding her arms around his body. His arms were still crossed and he looked away from her, still pouting.

"Harry, watching movies with me will be fun," she said reasonably.

He relaxed and looked down at her, "Just as long as you don't make me watch 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' again."

She grinned, "Of course. Let's go inside and shower."

"Should I call for pizza while you're in the shower?" Harry asked as they collected the balls up from the court.

"Good idea," she said, straightening up with four balls in each hand, her raquette under her arm.

Once all the balls were picked up (they'd opened four packets) they walked into the house and Hermione made her way up to the bathroom. Once washed and with a towel wrapped around her body, she walked out of the bathroom and down towards the living room to look for her pyjamas in the laundry pile on the couch.

"Did you call for pizza?" she called through the house.

Harry appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, only wearing his boxers, and replied, "Yes, one with everything on it and the other just with the meat."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his appearance and he smiled cheekily at her,

"I need a shower too, y'know."

"So you'll just waltz around in your boxers?" she asked, trying to stop a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, you can talk," he said, gesturing to her towel.

She just poked her tongue out at him and walked off towards her bedroom, carrying her pyjamas. Harry just smirked and made his way up to the bathroom.

When he came back down, he found Hermione sitting on the ground in front of the television with all of her DVDs and videos laid out in front of her. He smiled and jumped over the back of the couch to sit down behind her, looking over the movies.

"We are not watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'," he said firmly as her hand hovered above the cover of that movie.

She smiled and turned her head to look back at him, "Oh but darling, I do love Tiffany's."

"The Audrey Hepburn voice won't work either," he said, smirking down at her.

She pouted, "Oh _alright_. We'll watch 'Funny Face' instead."

"And James Bond," Harry said thoughtfully, looking over the movies with interest. "'The Spy Who Loved Me'!" he exclaimed, pointing at it.

Hermione smiled, "You sure you don't want a different one?"

"What's wrong with this one?" Harry asked, sliding off the couch and picking up the movie cover.

"Nothing," Hermione said immediately. "What else?"

They sat there, sorting through the movies, arguing about why they should not watch 'When a Stranger Calls' ("Would you like to be squashed by me jumping on you every time something scary happens?" Hermione asked him. He simply poked his tongue out at her). Once a satisfactory pile of movies had been chosen, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing a wad of muggle money from the kitchen counter as he passed it. He returned with the two pizzas and placed them down on the kitchen counter. "Yum," Harry murmured, opening the top pizza box.

"Which movie would you like to start with?" Hermione asked, walking around the couch to the kitchen bench and taking a piece of pizza.

"Let's get the Audrey Hepburn one out of the way," he said, bringing two plates out of a cupboard.

"M'ok," Hermione said, with a full mouth, as she piled four pieces of pizza onto her plate.

* * *

"I love your funny face," Harry sung softly under his breath as he stood up with his and Hermione's plates in his hands. He groaned, "It's in my head now!"

Hermione grinned, "S'Wonderful, s'marvellous," she sung, turning around in the couch and leaning on the back of it.

"Don't," he replied, laughing at her. "Just put the next one in."

"The Spy Who Loved Me?" she asked, picking it up from the top of the pile.

"Yeah," Harry replied, coming back to the couch with more pizza on the plates. He handed Hermione her plate as she sat back down on the couch after having inserted the movie into the video player.

"Alrighty-o," she said, picking the remote control up and pressing play. "Let the movie begin!"

They sat there and watched the movie, commenting every so often.

"Why is she so mean?" Harry asked, after Anya Amasova, the beautiful Soviet Agent (or so the back cover of the movie told Hermione), made James pass out by blowing some sort of powder on him.

Hermione smiled, "She's not so bad."

"She just made him pass out!"

"You'll like her in the end," Hermione reassured Harry, laughing at him.

"I can't imagine why," Harry muttered, watching Bond explore some sort of Egyptian tomb.

* * *

"_Bond! What are you doing?"_

"… _Keeping the British end up sir!"_

Harry immediately grinned and looked at Hermione suggestively, "Feel like 'keeping the British end up' Hermione?"

She laughed at him and slapped his arm. "Naughty Harry," she scolded him.

"I don't hear you saying no!" he said in an annoying sing song voice, turning his body on the couch and jumping on top of her, pinning her down on the couch.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, giggling and slapping his chest. "Get off me!"

He grinned cheekily and just shook his head.

"Well, did you end up liking Anya?" Hermione asked, moving slightly underneath him, trying to escape his grip on her wrists above her head.

"Oh, yes," he replied with a small smirk. "Like any good woman, she succumbed to the wit and charm of the good man."

"Is that a hint?" she asked, pausing in her struggle to look up into his eyes and raise an eyebrow suggestively.

"I can't help but notice you haven't said no yet," he replied thoughtfully, sitting back up on her hips and releasing his hold on her wrists.

The right corner of her mouth uplifted slightly and she said shyly, "I'm not sure what to say."

There was a small silence, only broken by the ending credits of 'The Spy Who Loved Me'. It wasn't an uncomfortable one, but more a thoughtful one. They gazed into each other's eyes, both wishing they could see what each other was thinking.

"Would you like a break from the movies?" he asked suddenly, glancing at the television.

"What kind of break?"

"The flying kind."

Hermione laughed, "Harry that was only if you beat me at tennis."

"Are you scared of flying with me Hermione?" he asked, crossing his arms and smirking down at her.

"Oh, of course not," she replied quickly, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Then let's go for a ride," he said, sliding off her hips and down to the ground, offering her a hand.

"Oh _fine_," she said, taking it and standing up.

Once they were both on his broom, Harry kicked off the ground and they went soaring up into the sky, Hermione on the front and clutching Harry's arm (which was around her waist) very tightly.

"Calm down Mione!" he called to her, squeezing her slightly. They slowed down and came to a stop, hovering quite a distance above the ground.

"I am calm Harry," she replied grumpily, eyeing the view before her carefully. "Are you sure this broom is steady?"

"I wouldn't put you in any danger," he said softly, leaning forward and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Hermione smiled and leant her head on the side of his. "I know," she replied, just as softly, turning her head slightly to look at him.

There was another silence as Harry turned his head, his nose now touching hers. Suddenly, their lips came together as they moved their heads towards each other at the same time. The kiss did not last for long, and their mouths were closed to each other. The contact was broken and they looked into each other's eyes again. For a moment it seemed as though time had stopped and only they existed. His deep green eyes were boring into hers; making her feel as though she was completely naked and he could see every single little detail of her mind.

They kissed again and this time Harry found Hermione sucking on his bottom lip, almost desperately. He opened his mouth and, with a small moan, Hermione touched his tongue with hers. Their tongues fought furiously as Harry slid a hand up under her pyjama top and caressed her stomach lightly, making her break the kiss to gasp.

He moved his hand slightly lower, coming to rest on the waistline of her pyjama pants. Hermione bit her lip and leant back slightly as he moved his hand past her pants, and onto her bare skin. He discovered she wasn't wearing underwear and grinned appreciatively. He moved his hand even lower and Hermione moaned softly as he touched her. She moved her hips against his hand and moaned again, raising one hand to clutch at his head and moving the other hand down to his, guiding his fingers into her.

"Harry," she moaned, a grin of ecstasy spreading across her face as he rubbed her gently. She turned her head to kiss him again and then whispered, "Maybe we should continue this on the ground."

He grinned and nodded, before steering the broom back around to face the ground. They flew down, Harry still with one hand down her pants, and the other guiding the broom towards the house. They reached the ground and Harry removed his hands from her pants, so she could slide off the broom easily. The broomstick was soon forgotten as they moved back to each other and began to kiss again, a little more uninhibited this time. Hermione moved her hands up under his t-shirt, trailing her fingernails across his well-defined abdomen, making his stomach lurch slightly.

They made their way blindly towards the entrance of the house, still kissing frantically. Harry finally found the handle of the door and swung it open. They stumbled into the house as Hermione ripped Harry's shirt up over his head and tossed it behind her. Harry, in turn, pulled Hermione's shirt off her and smirked, watching her breasts move up and down as she breathed in and out.

"Beautiful," he said softly, pulling her to him and gripping her hips slightly.

She grinned, "Back at you," she murmured, leaning up and kissing him again.

They backed up to the couch and Hermione fell back, dragging Harry on top of her. Soon, their pants were gone and very soon after Harry had buried himself in her damp warmth, making her moan his name out very loudly as she reached her limit. A moment later, Harry reached his limit and moaned, arching his back slightly. He relaxed and moved down to lie on top of her, panting slightly and burying his face in her bushy brown hair.

Hermione giggled softly and kissed his shoulder, sucking in on the skin slightly. Harry pulled back and propped himself up on his hands, gazing down at her.

"We certainly kept the British end up," she said softly, smirking up at him.

He smiled in amusement and leant down to kiss her again, "I'd hope we could keep on doing that."

"Your hope is well placed," she replied cheekily.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: How was it? I'm not entirely happy with the ending… but oh well. Tell me what you think!**

**Alex**


End file.
